Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star
by Theresa471
Summary: Part one of two special Christmas stories involving the children's Cancer charities gala. Castle is asked to investigate the missing funds from the charity.


Author Notes: This is part one of two stories involving the Children's charity for Cancer research.

Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

Richard Castle having to be running late once again for a meeting with Gina Cowell and Black Pawn Publishing. Actually the past few weeks. He's been late in everything he's been trying to be doing. Especially with everything having to be some what unbalanced for the moment.

He's able to blame it mostly with his busy schelude lately. Making sure Reece and everyone else around him stays healthly and happy. With the start of the Christmas season.

Laying down in bed alone. Since his wife had left earlier for a special meeting with his detectives. In order to go over their work load, especially with the holiday picks up further for when it comes to murder.

Castle had said on occasion to those working inside of the 12th precinct. "For when it comes to murder and death. It will never take a holiday."

It was one of those rare mornings. He didn't need to leave early for a change. Otherwise since he was waking and checking in on the time. His son should be up and rearing to go with the start of the day like always.

However He walked in slowly trying not to over stepped his boundaries. But otherwise his son was up. Just barely. Though he was smiling up at his father. With words for the moment, he's not able to understand.

But once he's changed and fed. No doubt that will certainly change. Just like when Richard Castle is in that type of mood.

And looking at the time. This was a good time than any to write. Leaving his son back into the nursery with the nanny having arrived earlier.

He's been thinking of giving Andrea a very nice Christmas Bonus. With all of the hard work she'd done the past year. So he doesn't need to chiden her in any way for the holiday.

The same can be said with the rest of his associates around him. Most of all the 12th precinct for Kevin Ryan, Esposito, L.T. and a few others.

Though their has been times he could just punch out Javier Esposito at times for his altitude towards him. But he knows his job position really well. In order to be working with Kevin Ryan as his partner for over ten years.

Remarkable...

It's almost like night and day between the both of them. Even his own wife had made certain comments for when it comes to them and their jobs.

Any rate for now. He has to go into his office to work on a special project. Since he was asked by Black Pawn Publishing to speak at a special Gala event in two weeks.

With everyone in the writing field will be attending. Including James Patterson and a few others up and coming. To have everyone proud of them including Richard Castle aka Jamieson Rook of the Nikki Heat series.

And for Castle, he's always been some what frightened with speeches. Accept for when he's playing his characters roles from over the many years with his fans. Including his adorning own wife Kate Beckett falling in love with the mystery writer and his stories from way back.

And with the special gala at the Trump Towers of all places. The main theme of the speech will be called "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." This is a special Children's organization for all types of cancer research.

As soon as Castle sat down in front of his laptop. This wasn't going to be easy for the writer. Even though closing his eyes for a brief moment before beginning.

But first thing. Taking out his check book from one of his desk draws in his office. He needed to write a special donation check for the organization and send it out to the proper authorities. Involved with the charities event.

He was able to make the check out for $10,000. For which the monies will be taken out of his special funds account. Always checked by himself, Beckett or even his lawyer or accountant four times a year.

In order keep up with the I.R.S. and their representatives sending letters. For which sometimes acting some what melodramatic at times for when it comes to paying Uncle Sam.

And no doubt with the new change in the tax laws up and coming. With the new president taking over in January with Donald Trump and his wife.

Even though Castle was immensely impressed with the way Trump's campaign was run. But he's not an advocate fan of the Electorial College System. And from what he heard at this point in time. With some states needing to recount the votes, despite the fact that Hillary Clinton won mostly with the popular vote.

We will know for sure on whether Trump takes over some time in January with the swearing-in process with his oath.

Once finishing up with writing the check and placing the check book back into his draw once more.

He's able finally to go to work with that speech of his for the Charities event. For he hopes his wife will be very proud of him for when the Gala comes up in two weeks.

Opening up the writing program. He starts to write. No doubt with no-one to bother him for the next hour.

The End


End file.
